


Twilight

by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)



Series: Protostar [2]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff I guess, No Beta, Other, Protostar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus
Summary: Part 2 of the Protostar AU!Syoya and Sukai meet at the same strange place and try to figure out what goes on and how they belong into this world.
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya
Series: Protostar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653373
Kudos: 8





	Twilight

Syoya had no idea how he ended up where he was now. He even had no idea where he even was or who he was. He remembered his name, but otherwise his mind was blank. It kind of concerned him, yet figuring out where he was, became his priority in that moment.  
Wherever he was was some kind of tent with a pile of sand in the middle, he concluded. It was not much he knew but there were worse places he guessed.  
However, who the hell put a pile of sand in the middle of of a tent, he wondered. Yet other than the sand there was nothing, not even a some kind of exit. Syoya had tried to explore it, but there was nothing to explore, so he kept playing with the sand. At that time he felt like something or someone was missing yet he had no idea where this feeling had come from.

When Sukai woke up, he was between some kind of red curtains. It took him a moment to free himself and once he was finally done, he tried to find an exit. Yet no matter where he looked, all he was able to see were those red sheets. They were everywhere and no exit was to be seen. Eventually, he found something you could call the centre of the tent or wherever he was. In the middle of it was another boy playing with some sand. On the one hand, Sukai wanted to approach him, yet something inside of him held him back. He sucked at making friends. At least he felt like he sucked at making friends, he had no idea whether it was true.  
In that moment Sukai realised that he hadn’t any memories. He knew his name, but where he had came from or what was part of his past… nothing but blankness was in his mind. That realisation crushed him. He felt alone and without a propose in that moment.

Meanwhile, Syoya was unaware that someone else was watching him. He was bored. All he could do was playing with the sand which no matter how much he scattered it during the day or whenever he was awake, it ended up in the same pile as before.  
At first, he suspected that someone else was there, too, yet the pile was always too perfect and he found no traces of the sand somewhere else. It was frustrating for him, so he decided to do nothing. He lay down on the floor and waited for something to happen. Eventually, a melody started playing. Something inside of him wanted to sing which he did, yet it felt wrong someone. He could not pinpoint where that feeling came from, so he stopped after some time.

Sukai also heard that melody yet unlike the other boy, he did not feel like singing. He was still crushed by his earlier realisation. He liked the voice of the black haired boy. He even felt disappointed when the other one stopped singing. “Why did you stop?”  
If it wasn’t for the shocked face of the boy, Sukai would have not known that he voiced his thoughts loudly. Somehow, his face reminded Sukai of the one of a bunny.  
“Who are you? Are you the one who keeps putting the sand back to the pile?”  
“I’m Sukai, I think? And what are you talking about?”  
“Someone always puts the sand back when I sleep. That must be you.”  
“That wasn’t me. I’m always surprised, too.”  
“So you are stalking me?”  
“What are you talking about?” That kid was weird, Sukai thought. “What is your name anyway?”  
“Kimata Syoya. Call me Kimata.”  
“Okay.”

That he was not alone was some kind of shock to Syoya. He had suspected it already, yet when the other boy appeared it was a shock. Probably this was due his face, he assumed. That face was kinda scary in Syoya’s eyes. “Why are you looking so angry?”  
“I am not angry.”  
“But you look angry.”  
“But I am not angry.”  
“Did you ever look into a mirror?”  
“There is no mirror here.”  
“I guess you got a point.” There was nothing but sand and sheets there anyway. 

“Sorry if I scared you.” He did not know why but Sukai felt like he had been in such a situation already before.  
“It’s okay. What are we gonna do now?”  
“I have no idea.”  
“Damn…” The black haired boy laid down again and did not move.  
After some time passed and the boy still did not move, Sukai felt concerned. “Are you alright?”  
“Yes, but I’m bored.”  
Suddenly, the melody was heard again. “Why don’t you sing again?”  
“It did not felt right. Why don’t you sing?”  
“I don’t know.” The loneliness inside of him had disappeared when he started talking to Syoya, but he was not sure whether his voice suited that melody. Yet the other boy kept pestering him, so he started to sing whatever came into his mind. 

When Sukai started singing his face became much softer in Syoya’s eyes. His voice was deep but carried some kind of gentleness. All together, he became less scary than before.  
Hearing the other one made Syoya want to use his voice again, too. However, instead of singing he started to rap that time. It felt weird at first, too, yet as the time passed he grew more comfortable.  
“You need to breathe in-between.”, commented the other boy when they took a break.  
“Yeah I know but I did not want to loose the flow?”  
“Then you need to work on your timing. I think if you put a pause…”

After a few more tries they were much more in sync. However, both still felt something was missing or that they were lacking something else. Some parts of the melody fit perfectly to them, yet no matter what they changed, other parts still felt oddly.  
“There are more of us.” Sukai suddenly said.  
At first, that statement confused Syoya, but eventually he realised that it was the most logical explanation. The parts that felt odd had to belong to someone else. 

In that moment a bright light appeared in the tent which dazzled both boys.  
Once they were both able to see again, eleven stars were embroidered on one of the red curtains that surrounded them. Out of the eleven stars two ones were connected by a thick line and between another set of stars a finer line was seen.  
“There are eleven people.”, concluded Sukai.  
“Cause we are two already, we need two find 9 other people.”, added Syoya. “Let’s start searching them. I’m bored anyway.”  
“But there is no-“ Before the brown haired boy could finish his sentence, a door formed itself on the same curtain which displayed the stars. “Oh. Well, let’s go then.”  
Together they opened the door which led them to the other nine stars and an infinity of possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy debut day JO1!  
> Well, it’s still the 3rd at my place, so I managed to finish this AU on time.  
> Actually, this AU is a collaboration between serval writers from JAM Twitter now.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this & please leave your thoughts in the comments.


End file.
